Externally
by J-Twice
Summary: YEAYYY FF terakhir dari project ANNIVERSARY YUNJAE. HIDUP YUNJAE!


'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**Project**

**:**

**Jung Yura**

**Eun Blingbling**

_**Proudly **_

_**.**_

_**Present**_

**.**

**.**

"KIM JAEJOONG CEPAT KAU KELUAR, ATAU AKU AKAN MENAMBAH HUKUMANMU." Teriak seorang _namja_ bermata musang yang kini tengah mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang yang benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang tidak terlalu ramai. Orang-orang yang berpas-pasan dengannya hanya bisa mengelengkan kepala menyaksikan guru _favorite_ mereka kini tengah dipermainankan oleh seorang siswa yang suka sekali usil.

Kini ia tengah berada di gedung olahraga, ia sudah mencari diseluruh sekolah namun tak juga menemukan orang yang ia cari. _Namja_ tampan itu mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu bangku penonton sambil sesekali merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Ia memijit-mijit pelipisnya, mengurangi rasa pusing yang mendera kepalanya.

"Hah! Seorang saja sudah membuatku pusing, apa lagi ada 10 Kim Jaejoong. Bisa-bisa aku mati muda."Gumam _namja_ bermata musang itu. Tanpa disadarinya seseorang yang ia cari kini tengah berdiri di balik sebuah lemari tempat diletakkannya alat-alat olahraga. _Namja_ cantik berbibir _cherry _itu kini mengulas sebuah senyuman, melihat dari jauh guru BP tersebut yang tengah frustasi mencarinya.

Karena saking asyiknya melihat guru BP tersebut, tanpa _namja_ itu sadari seekor kecoa kini tengah berjalan dengan tenang di lengannya. Merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh _namja_ itu kini melihat lengannya. Matanya melebar, binatang yang paling ia benci tengah merayap dengan santainya di kulit putih mulusnya.

"HUWAAA KECOA! KECOA! PERGI KAU DARI TUBUHKU!" teriaknya histeris sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, menjauhkan binatang itu dari tubuhnya. Sontak teriakan _namja_ cantik itu mengundang sang guru BP untuk melihatnya, menampakkan wajah cerah dan seringaiannya. Ia segera berjalan mendekati _namja_ cantik yang sedang ketakutan itu.

"Butuh 'bantuan' Kim Jaejoong? "sapanya dengan sebuah nada penekanan, membuat _namja_ cantik yang dipanggil Kim Jaejoong itu menoleh ke asal suara. Jaejoong kini tidak memperdulikan lagi kecoa yang membuatnya takut karena sekarang ia sedang berhadapan dengan seseorang yang lebih menakutkan dari kecoa.

"Hehe. _Seonsangnim_ sedang apa di sini?" tanya Jaejoong basa-basi karena ia sendiri juga tahu jawabannya kenapa guru BP itu berada di sini.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya tadi aku mendengar seseorang sedang berteriak ketakutan menyebut kata K.E.C.O.A." Kata _namja_ bermata musang itu mengeja nama binatang yang ditakutkan Jaejoong.

"Eh? Kecoa?" kata Jaejoong sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Dan kini tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang. Dengan gerakan patah-patah ia melihat binatang itu masih brtengger dengan setia di kulit putihnya.

"Huuwaaa~ kecoa! Hush! Hush! Pergi dariku! Huwaaa~" teriak Jaejoong histeris sambil terus mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang mengundang gelak tawa dari _namja_ bermata musang itu melihat tingkah siswa yang suka usil kini tengah berteriak ketakutan hanya karena seekor kecoa.

"Berhenti tertawa Jung Yunho." Seru Jaejoong pada _namja_ bermata musang yang tak lain adalah Jung Yunho.

Namun _namja_ tampan itu tak mengubrisnya. Yunho masih saja tertawa sambil memegang perutnya, ia terlalu heran dengan Jaejoong. Padahal ia sering menakut-nakuti teman-temannya dengan berbagai jenis binatang tapi hanya dengan seekor kecoa saja ia sudah ketakutan begitu.

"YAK! Ku bilang berhenti tertawa! Tidak ada yang lucu kau tahu!" bentak Jaejoong. Membuat Yunho segera menghentikan tawanya walaupun ia kini masih saja terkekeh. Hey! Kemana sikapmu yang tegas itu Jung Yunho?

"Kau lucu sekali Jae." Ucap Yunho sembari menyeka air mata di ujung iris musangnya.

"Tidak ada yang lucu, bukannya membantuku tapi malah menertawakanku. Suami macam apa kau eoh?" seru Jaejoong tidak terima.

SUAMI? Ya. Kau tidak sedang salah membaca. Jaejoong dan Yunho memang sudah menikah karena perjodohan orang tua mereka. Mereka menerima bukan karena terpaksa melainkan karena mereka memang saling mencintai. Namun di sekolah mereka seperti tidak saling mengenal, tidak ada yang tahu mengenai pernikahan mereka. Sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin mengumumkan pada semuanya tentang pernikahannya dengan Yunho, namun Yunho menolak karena takut hal buruk terjadi pada Jaejoong. Apalagi kalau _fans_ Yunho tahu. Jaejoong pasti akan celaka.

Maka dari itu Jaejoong selalu berulah di sekolah supaya mendapat perhatian dari Yunho. Ia selalu menjahili teman-temannya dan ia akan segera dilaporkan dengan guru BP yang tak lain adalah suaminya sendiri. Yunho akan selalu memberikan hukuman untuk Jaejoong yang tidak bisa dibilang mudah. Ia guru yang tidak pilih kasih kalau memang salah ya tetap salah tidak perduli itu istrinya sendiri.

Tapi sehabis ia memberi hukumannya di sekolah, ia pasti akan meminta maaf dengan Jaejoong di rumah. Dan itu akan sulit kalau Jaejoong marah ia akan mendiamkan Yunho. Sebenarnya Yunho mengerti mengapa Jaejoong bertindak seperti itu. Tentu saja untuk mendapat perhatiannya.

_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Jung Yura**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Kini Jaejoong dan Changmin sedang berada di atap sekolah setelah berhasil kabur dari Yunho tadi.

"Hukuman apa yang kau dapat hari ini _hyung_?" tanya Changmin pada Jaejoong yang kini tengah memasang wajah masam. Changmin adalah sahabat Jaejoong, ia lah yang mengajari Jaejoong untuk menjahili teman-temannya. Ck. Ck. Sepertinya kau salah pilih teman Jae.

"Aku tidak tahu, tadi aku berhasil kabur saat ia mau memberiku hukuman. Huh! Menyebalkan sekali." Ucap Jaejoong sambil meremas botol minuman di tangannya.

"Hahaha sudahlah hyung. Kenapa kau senang sekali berurusan dengan guru BP itu? Hoh? Nanti kau akan jatuh cinta padanya lagi."Goda Changmin.

'Aku memang sudah jatuh cinta padanya dan lagi dia itu suamiku.' Batin Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah min, aku sedang kesal dengannya. Awas saja, akan kubalas dia nanti. Tak akan kuberi dia jatah seming—" Jaejoong segera menutup mulutnya, ia hampir saja keceplosaan.

Kini Changmin tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya membuat Jaejoong dengan susah payah menelan _saliva_nya.

'Mati aku! Aku pasti akan diintrogasi habis-habisan olehnya.' Batin Jaejoong menjerit.

"Jelaskan apa maksudmu _hyung_? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?!" seru Changmin dengan nada yang terdengar datar namun itu mengerikan bagi Jaejoong.

"Ahahah.. Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa." Kata Jaejoong berusaha tertawa seperti biasa namun terdengar aneh bagi Changmin, dan itu membuatnya semakin curiga.

"Lalu apa maksudnya dengan tidak kuberi jatah?" Ingin rasanya Jaejoong melompat dari atap sekolah sekarang juga. Ditekan seperti ini benar-benar tidak enak.

"Ahhh itu an-u-" Jaejoong berdoa dalam hati semoga saja ada seseorang yang datang untuk bisa membuatnya kabur dari pertanyaan Changmin.

'BRAKK'

"Disini kau rupanya Kim Jaejoong." Nada suara yang terdengar familiar di telinganya terdengar. Membuatnya sedikit lega karena ia bisa terhindar dari Changmin untuk saat ini 'SAAT INI'.

"Yunho _Seonsangnim_!" kata Changmin terkejut mendapati guru BP itu kini ada di hadapannya. Yunho melirik sekilas ke arah Changmin lalu beralih ke arah Jaejoong yang kini hanya bisa menunduk.

"Kau ikut aku!" perintah Yunho tegas.

Terdengar helaan nafas Jaejoong. Setelah ini ia pasti akan menerima ceramah panjang lebar dari Yunho.

"_Nde__._" Sahut Jaejoong pelan.

_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Jung Yura**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

"Duduk." Perintah Yunho pada Jaejoong yang mengekorinya dari belakang. Jaejoong pun menurut dan duduk dengan manis. Saat ini mereka telah berada di ruang BP.

"Jae. Berhentilah membuat masalah. Aku tidak ingin selalu menghukummu." Pinta Yunho dengan lembut karena bagaimana pun juga ia tidak ingin menyakiti _namja_ yang berbeda 5 tahun darinya itu.

"Aku akan berhenti membuat masalah kalau Yunnie bilang ke semua orang kalau kita sudah menikah." Ujar Jaejoong membuat Yunho harus menghela nafasnya.

"Tapi jae, kau kan sudah tahu alasanku kenapa aku harus menyembunyikan hubungan kita?"

"Tapi sampai kapan Yun?"

"Setidaknya sampai kau lulus SMA."

"Ani, itu terlalu lama."

"Jae, mengertilah."

"Yun selama ini aku selalu mengerti, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan melihat _yeoja_-_yeoja_ genit itu mendekatimu terus dan menempel padamu!" seru Jaejoong kesal.

"Dan kau tidak pernah tegas pada mereka." Tambahnya.

"Jae, aku hanya ingin bersikap selayaknya seorang guru pada muridnya." Bantah Yunho

"Tapi mereka mengartikan berbeda Yun. Perlakukanmu membuat mereka menaruh harapan padamu."

"Jae~ aku mohon mengertilah."

"Baik kalau kau memang meminta pengertianku akan aku lakukan, mulai sekarang jangan pernah campuri urusanku. Urus saja _yeoja_-_yeoja_ mu itu."

'BLAMM'

Pintu tertutup dengan keras. Yunho duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ia harus memikirkan cara untuk membuat _namja_ cantik itu berhenti marah padanya.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Yunho. Jaejoong berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, merasa sangat kesal dengan sikap Yunho tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang ia lalui. Ia berjalan ke ruangannya yang kosong karena saat ini sedang jam istirahat. Ia berjalan mendekati mejanya dan mengambil tasnya kemudian keluar dari dalam kelas.

_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Jung Yura**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Disinilah Jaejoong sekarang, disebuah taman tempat yang penuh kenangan buatnya. Disinilah pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Yunho 2 tahun yang lalu.

_**Flashback **_

Saat itu Jaejoong sedang menolong seekor anak kucing yang terluka yang sampai sekarang ia rawat. Yunho yang sedang duduk disalah satu bangku taman tersebut menatap kagum ke arah Jaejoong. Ia terpesona saat melihat mata bulat Jaejoong mengerjap dengan lucu melihat anak kucing itu, ia pun berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

"Hei, ini kucingmu?" Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong mendongak untuk melihat Yunho yang sedang berjongkok di depannya sambil tersenyum manis. Ia tertegun melihat senyum manis yang Yunho tunjukkan.

"Hei..hei." Yunho mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat mengemaskan.

"A—_Ne_ ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Apa kucing manis ini milikmu?"

"_Aniyo_, tadi aku menemukannya sedang terluka." Ujar Jaejoong sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala kucing itu.

"Oh begitu. Kau baik sekali." Puji Yunho membuat rona merah di pipi Jaejoong.

"Kau sekolah dimana?" Tanyanya lagi saat melihat Jaejoong memakai seragam sekolah yang ditutupi jaketnya.

"Aku sekolah di SMA Purple Line."

"Jinja? Ah kalau begitu kenalkan, aku Jung Yunho. Aku akan mengajar di sekolah itu."

"Benarkah?"

"_Nde,_ aku baru saja mengurus kepindahanku ke Sekolahmu."

_**Flashback end**_

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya ketika kenangan saat bersama Yunho dulu kembali terlintas di benaknya. Ia begitu mencintai _namja_ yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu. Namun yang masih selalu mengganjal di hatinya selama ini tentang keputusan Yunho menutupi hubungan mereka. Hey! Dia seorang _namja_, ia tentu bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Kenapa Yunho begitu khawatir ia diperlakukan tidak baik oleh _yeoja_-_yeoja_ _bitch_ itu?

Ia begitu terlarut dengan pikirannya hingga tidak menyadari seseorang tengah berlari ke arahnya. Orang itu terlihat sedang menghindari sesuatu, terbukti ia yang terus menengok ke belakang dan-

'BRAKKK'

Tubuh keduanya saling bertabrakan dengan keras hingga keduanya terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Awww—Yak!" Seru Jaejoong saat merasakan pantatnya serasa patah karena terjatuh dengan keras. Orang yang menabrak Jaejoong pun tak beda jauh dengannya, Jaejoong segera berdiri sambil mengelus-ngelus pantatnya yang baru saja mencium tanah.

"_Mian—mian__._" Setelah berdiri, orang itu membungkuk berkali-kali meminta maaf pada Jaejoong.

"Kalau jalan pake ma—" Perkataan Jaejoong terpotong karena suara teriakan orang-orang bertubuh besar di belakangnya.

"YAK! Kim Hyung Joong berhenti!" Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mendengar nama yang tak asing lagi untuknya. Sebelum melihat wajah orang yang tengah ketakutan tersebut, Jaejoong sudah diseret paksa oleh orang itu. Ia membekap mulut Jaejoong dan membawanya ke tempat yang aman dari kejaran orang-orang bertampang sangar tersebut.

Jaejoong berontak saat mulutnya dibekap, namun apa daya karena kekuatan orang itu jauh lebih besar. Ia hanya bisa menurut apalagi saat tak sengaja melihat wajah yang terasa sangat familiar baginya.

Kini mereka bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon besar yang di sekelilingnya ditumbuhi oleh rumput-rumput yang lebat. Jaejoong mengambil nafas banyak-banyak selepas orang itu membuka bekapan tangannya di mulut Jaejoong.

"Yak! Kau ingin membunuhku?" Seru Jaejoong.

"Eh! Sepertinya aku mengenalmu."Tambahnya sambil mengingat wajah _namja_ di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja kau mengenalku. Aku Kim Hyun Joong." Sahut Hyun Joong.

"_Omo!_ Joongie benarkah ini kau? Kyaaa~" teriak Jaejoong histeris sambil memeluk erat tubuh Hyung Joong.

"Yakk S—sesak _pabbo__!_" Ujar Hyung Joong sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong.

"Hehe. _Mian__,_ aku terlalu merindukanmu Joongie kemana saja kau selama ini eoh?"

"Aku tinggal di Jepang dengan _umma_ selama ini, tapi sekarang _umma_ mengirimkanku ke sini untuk tinggal dengan _Appa__._" jelas Hyung Joong dengan wajah sendu.

Jaejoong mengerti keadaan Hyung Joong sahabat kecilnya itu, orang tuanya bercerai saat umurnya 11 tahun dan setelah perceraian itu _umma_nya membawanya ke Jepang.

"Lalu siapa orang-orang tadi?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Hahh~ mereka semua suruhan _appa,_ aku tidak suka terlalu dikekang apa lagi selalu diikuti oleh para _bodygu__a__rd_ itu. Menyusahkan saja." Gerutu Hyung Joong.

Jaejoong terkekeh melihat ekspresi Hyung Joong yang terlihat menggelikan.

"Sudahlah yang penting sekarang mereka sudah tidak mengikutimu lagi. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" tawar Jaejoong.

"_Nde_, boleh juga."

_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Jung Yura**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Di rumahnya nampak Yunho gelisah karena sudah jam 9 malam tapi Jaejoong belum juga pulang. Tidak biasanya Jaejoong pulang malam. Ia menghubungi nomor Jaejoong berkali-kali namun hasilnya sama saja, nomor Jaejoong tidak aktif membuat Yunho semakin cemas. Ia tidak menyangka Jaejoong akan semarah ini padanya. Ia terus saja mondar mandir di depan pintu, menunggu hingga Jaejoong pulang.

"Boo~ kau kemana? Jangan buat aku khawatir." Lirihnya sambil terus memandangi pintu rumahnya, berharap _namja_ cantik itu pulang. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda kalau pintu itu akan terbuka hingga ia memutuskan mencari Jaejoong. Ia pun berlari masuk ke kamarnya mengambil jaket, kunci mobil dan dompetnya.

'CKLEK'

Suara pintu terbuka membuatnya segera berlari menuju pintu. Ia pun bernafas lega saat melihat Jaejoong.

"Boo. Kau kemana saja? Kenapa baru pulang sekarang? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Tanya Yunho yang langsung memeluk istrinya, Jaejoong hanya diam tidak membalas pelukan Yunho karena ia masih kesal dengan suaminya itu.

"Boo~ kau masih marah padaku? _Mian__hae_"

"Aku mengantuk Yun, mau tidur." Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mereka diikuti Yunho di belakangnya.

Setelah mandi, Jaejoong langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur empuk mereka tanpa memperdulikan Yunho yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi. Ia berbalik membelakangi Yunho, membuat Yunho harus menghela nafasnya. Ia paling tidak suka, Jaejoong mendiamkannya seperti ini.

Ia ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Jaejoong dan memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Ia tahu, semarah apa pun Jaejoong. Istrinya itu tak akan menolak pelukan hangat darinya. Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong saat ia merasa tubuh Jaejoong tiba-tiba bergetar.

"_Uljima_ Boo, jangan menangis lagi. Aku minta maaf, aku janji akan menjauhi mereka tapi aku mohon jangan seperti ini." Bisik Yunho sambil mengecup kepala Jaejoong. Bukannya berhenti, Jaejoong malah semakin terisak. Yunho terpaksa melepas pelukannya dan membalik badan Jaejoong menghadap ke arahnya.

"Jangan menangis lagi _ne_? Hatiku sakit melihatmu seperti ini Boo~" ujar Yunho sambil menghapus air mata Jaejoong.

Yunho mengecup air mata _namja_ cantik itu kemudian beralih ke hidung mancung Jaejoong, pipi putihnya yang sudah nampak merona dan kini beralih ke bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong. Ia mengecup lembut bibir yang selalu menjadi candunya itu. Namun lama kelamaan ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi lumatan dan berakhir dengan ciuman panas. Tangan kanan Yunho dengan lembut membelai punggung Jaejoong, tapi saat tangan Yunho mulai turun ke bagian _sensitive_ Jaejoong. Jaejoong menghentikan ciuman panas mereka berdua dan menatap tajam ke arah Yunho.

"Aku masih marah padamu! Tak ada jatah untukmu selama seminggu! _Arraseo_?!"

"Boo~ tapi masa selama itu sih? 3 hari saja _ne_?" kata Yunho membujuk Jaejoong supaya hukumannya dikurangi. Bisa berkarat _little_ Yunnienya kalau didiamkan selama seminggu.

"_Aniyo_, atau mau joongie tambah sebulan?" ancam Jaejoong yang langsung membuat nyali Yunho menciut.

'Yah dari pada sebulan lebih baik seminggu.' Pikirnya.

"_Ne__. __Ne_." Ucap Yunho mengalah daripada melawan Jaejoong yang sedang marah.

Ia kembali mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh ramping Jaejoong. Jaejoong menyembunyikan senyumannya saat Yunho menekan kepalanya untuk bersandar di dada bidang Yunho. Ia selalu menyukai setiap pelukan Yunho yang hangat ditambah dengan wangi tubuh Yunho yang _manly_ membuatnya terbuai dalam dekapan Yunho.

"Boo~"panggil Yunho

"Hmm."

"Tadi kau pergi kemana saja? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"…"

"Boo~"

"…" masih tidak ada sahutan dari Jaejoong membuat Yunho sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya agar dapat melihat wajah Jaejoong. Ia menghela nafasnya saat melihat Jaejoong sudah memejamkan matanya.

"_Jalja~" _gumamnya sembari mengecup dahi Jaejoong. Mengeratkan kembali pelukannya dan menyusul Jaejoong ke alam mimpi.

_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Jung Yura**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa, setiap pagi Jaejoong tidak melupakan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri. Setelah bangun tidur, ia langsung membersihkan dirinya. Kemudian menyiapkan baju kerja Yunho dan baju seragamnya. Ia melihat Yunho masih tidur dengan nyenyak, mengurungkan niatnya untuk membangunkan Yunho dan memilih membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

Setelah melihat isi kulkasnya yang sudah hampir habis, ia memutuskan untuk membuat nasi goreng kimchi sebagai menu sarapan mereka pagi ini. Saat tengah asyik mengaduk nasi gorengnya, sepasang lengan kekar memeluk erat pinggangnya. Tanpa ia melihat pun, ia tahu lengan siapa itu.

"Yunnie mandi dulu, nanti terlambat."

"_Ani__._ Aku masih ingin seperti ini Boo~"

"Tapi Yun, Joongie sedang memasak. Sekarang Yunnie mandi sana. Hush! Hussh!" kata Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan lengan yang memeluknya.

"_Ne__._" Sahut Yunho malas.

"_Poppo__._" Rengeknya manja membuat Jaejoong terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya mengaduk-aduk nasi gorengnya. Ia pun membalik badannya, memberikan _morning kiss_ untuk suami tercintanya.

'Chu~~'

"_Ppali_ mandi san—mmmphht." Perkataannya terpotong saat Yunho melumat bibirnya. Yunho mengigit bibir Jaejoong, meminta akses untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Setelah Jaejoong membuka mulutnya, langsung saja lidah Yunho berkelana di dalam gua lembab yang membuatnya selalu ketagihan itu.

"Yun! Hen—tikan mas—hmmptt akn ku—"Kata Jaejoong disela-sela ciuman panas mereka, dengan terpaksa Yunho menghentikan ciuman mereka. Jaejoong langsung mengecilkan api kompornya, untung saja nasi gorengnya tidak hangus.

"Sana mandi."

"_Ne__._" Yunho pun melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Jung Yura**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Seperti janjinya kemarin, hari ini Jaejoong tidak membuat masalah. Membuat Yunho sedikit bernafas lega. Namun saat ia hendak mengisi perutnya di kantin, ia kaget melihat keakraban Jaejoong dengan seorang _namja_ yang tidak ia kenal. Hatinya panas saat melihat Jaejoong begitu bahagia bersama _namja_ asing itu. Ia memilih duduk di dekat Jaejoong setelah mengambil makanannya. Jaejoong yang tidak menyangka Yunho akan duduk di sampingnya terkejut karena tidak biasanya Yunho mau duduk dengannya saat di sekolah.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Yunho datar.

"Silahkan." Sahut _namja_ asing itu.

"Kau murid baru?" Tanya Yunho saat melihat seragam yang dipakainya sama dengan seragam murid-murid yang lain.

"_Nde_. _Seonsangnim_, Kim Hyung Joong _immida_." Kata Hyung Joong memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kalian berdua nampak akrab. Apa kalian sudah saling mengenal lama?" Tanya Yunho dingin, apalagi saat melihat Jaejoong yang nampak tidak perduli dengan kehadirannya. _Namja_ cantik itu sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Ah _nde_. Kami teman sejak kecil." Jawab Hyung Joong.

"Dan kami adalah sepasang kekasih." Lirih Hyung Joong pelan membuat dua pasang manusia di depannya kaget.

"Uhhukk—Uhuukk." Jaejoong terbatuk saat mendengar perkataan Hyung Joong.

"_MWO!_ Sepasang kekasih?" Seru Yunho kaget. Hatinya tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit, ia menatap tajam ke arah Jaejoong yang menunduk dan beralih ke arah Hyung Joong hingga yang ditatap menjadi risih.

"_Wae__yo_ _seonsangnim_?" tanyanya.

"Sejak kapan kalian pacaran?" Tanya Yunho dingin masih berusaha meredam amarahnya.

"Sejak kami kelas 6 SD."

"Yak! Kapan kita pernah pacaran _p__abbo_?" seru Jaejoong tidak terima, apalagi ia sudah merasakan hawa-hawa tidak enak disekitar Yunho.

"Kau lupa Jae? Bukankah dulu aku memintamu untuk jadi pacarku?"

"Yak! Itu kan saat kita masih kec—"

"Aku permisi ada yang harus aku selesaikan." Potong Yunho sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Jaejoong nampak frustasi melihat kepergian Yunho, saat ia hendak mengejar _namja_ tampan itu sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Kau mau kemana Jae?" Tanya Hyung Joong.

"Bukan urusanmu. Gara-gara kau, aku harus mendapat masalah lagi."

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan? Kau tidak ada hubungannya kan dengan _seonsangnim_ itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Ujar Jaejoong ketus sambil menepis kasar tangan Hyung Joong.

Jaejoong berlari menjauh dari kantin, mencari keberadaan Yunho. Ia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Yunho. Ia mencarinya di ruangan Yunho namun tak ia temukan Yunho di sana. Seluruh sekolah sudah dicarinya namun sosok Yunho juga tidak kunjung ketemu. Tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas di benaknya.

"Ah bodohnya pasti ia ke sana." Jaejoong berputar ke arah belakang sekolah yang terlihat cukup rindang. Dan benar saja, ia bisa melihat sosok Yunho sedang bersandar disebuah pohon. Ia pun menghampiri Yunho.

"Yun~" Panggilnya.

"..."

"Yunnie~" panggil Jaejoong namun tak ada sahutan dari Yunho yang masih saja memejamkan matanya.

"Yun, itu hanya kejadian waktu aku kecil Yun. Jangan dengarkan dia." Kata Jaejoong berusaha untuk menjelaskan.

"…" Masih tidak ada sahutan dari Yunho membuat Jaejoong kesal. Tanpa pikir panjang langsung saja ia melumat bibir hati itu, membuat Yunho tersentak kaget karena ulah Jaejoong.

"Mmmphhht Jae nan—ti ada yang melihat." Ucap Yunho disela lumatan ganas bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong. Namun tak didengar oleh Jaejoong, ia semakin asyik melumat bibir Yunho membuat Yunho terpaksa menghentikannya.

"Boo! Kau gila? Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat kita?"

"Salahmu sendiri. Dari tadi aku bicara, kau tidak mendengarkanku." Seru Jaejoong kesal sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Aku mendengarkanmu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menjawab?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa."

"Ehemm..ehemm." Sebuah deheman keras membuat mereka berdua kaget. Langsung saja mereka berdua mencari asal suara.

"Aku di sini." Ujar orang itu seraya turun dari atas pohon tempat Yunho dan Jaejoong berada. Mereka berdua sontak membulatkan mata melihat ke arah Changmin yang sudah memasang wajah seram.

"Ada yang bisa menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Changmin memandang tajam ke arah pasangan Yunjae.

"Emm a—nu min i—itu-" kata Jaejoong ragu ia melirik sekilas ke arah Yunho.

"Aku sudah menduga ada sesuatu diantara kalian berdua." Tebak Changmin.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya asal kau tidak mengatakan pada siapapun." Kata Yunho.

"Tergantung seberapa besar kau bisa menutup mulutku." Ucap Changmin santai. Yunho pun mulai menceritakan hubungannya dengan Jaejoong selama ini.

"_MWO!_ Jadi kalian berdua sudah menikah?" pekik Changmin yang langsung saja membuat Jaejoong menutup mulut Changmin.

"Yak! Jangan berteriak bodoh, kau ingin semua orang tahu?"

"Yak! Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini dariku? Kau sudah tidak mempercayaiku lagi?"

"_Mianhae_ min, itu karena Yunho yang menyuruhku untuk tidak mengatakan pada siapa pun termasuk kau."

"Aishh, sampai kapan kalian bersembunyi seperti ini."

"Sampai Jaejoong lulus SMA min ah~"

"Hahh~ terserah kalian berdua saja."

"Jadi kau mau merahasiakan ini min?" tanya Jaejoong.

Changmin nampak berpikir sebentar.

"Aku akan merahasikannya, asal setiap hari kau membuatkan ku bekal dengan porsi jumbo."

"_MWO!_" teriak Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Jung Yura**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Jam pelajaran sudah berakhir, Jaejoong bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke rumah namun kegiatannya terhenti saat Hyun joong menemuinya di dalam kelas.

"Jae. Kau kenapa sih? Memangnya aku salah apa? Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja tadi?" tanya Hyung Joong.

"_Gwanchana._"

"Kau ada hubungan apa dengan Yunho _s__e__onsaengnim_?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu Jae." Jawab Hyung joong lirih membuat Jaejoong merasa iba.

"Sudahlah. _Kajja_ kita pulang." Ajak Jaejoong.

"Jae, temani aku jalan-jalan _ne_?"

"_Nde_, tapi jangan lama _ne_? Aku capek."

Hyung Joong mengangguk-angguk semangat. Merasa senang karena Jaejoong menuruti kemauannya. Dengan antusias ia mengandeng tangan Jaejoong, membawa _namja_ cantik itu untuk keluar kelas.

_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Jung Yura**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

_Namja_ Jung itu memukul kemudi stir dengan keras. Mata musangnya terlihat tajam dan memerah. Nafasnya berhembus tak stabil dan kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Jelas sekali jika _namja_ tampan itu tengah dalam _mode_ marah besar.

Matanya menatap nyalang ke arah cafe yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempatnya memarkirkan audi hitam miliknya. Di dalam cafe bernuansa minimalis itu, ia dapat melihat istrinya dan _namja_ yang mengaku sebagai kekasih Jaejoongnya itu duduk berhadapan. Keduanya terlibat pembicaraan santai dengan beberapa kali diselingi candaan yang membuat mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Namun hal itulah yang membuat Yunho kesal. Ia tidak suka Jaejoong tertawa bersama _namja_ lain selain dirinya. Oh! Sifat _over protective_-nya kambuh.

Ia masih kesal terhadap kejadian tadi siang dan sekarang ia melihat istrinya bersama _namja_ lain di cafe yang terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang berkencan. Apa Kim ah! Ia lupa siapa nama _namja_ itu. Apa _namja_ itu tidak tahu jika Jaejoong sudah mempunyai suami? Aish. Sepertinya _namja_ tampan kita ini melupakan status pernikahannya yang ia sembunyikan dari murid-murid di sekolahnya.

Tak tahan untuk melihat lebih lanjut adegan 'perselingkuhan' –menurut Yunho- yang dilakukan istrinya. Ia segera keluar dari mobil kemudian melangkah cepat memasukki cafe.

"Cepat pulang!" perintahnya tegas sembari menyeret tangan Jaejoong. Tak mengindahkan tatapan heran Hyung Joong dan pelanggan lain yang ditujukan padanya.

"Yun~ sa-kit!" Jaejoong memberontak. Berusaha melepaskan cekalan Yunho yang terlalu kuat hingga menimbulkan rasa perih di pergelangan tangannya.

Terlalu dikuasai oleh amarah membuat Yunho tidak memperdulikan keadaan Jaejoong. Ia terus berjalan cepat sembari menyeret istrinya. Memasukkan tubuh ramping itu kasar ke dalam mobil kemudian menancap gas untuk meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Jung Yura**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Dua _namja_ berstatus suami-istri tersebut masih betah berada dalam mobil audi mewah yang sekarang terparkir di garasi kediaman mereka. Masih dalam posisi yang sama dan masih dalam keheningan yang sama.

"Jelaskan." Ucap Jaejoong memecahkan keheningan yang melanda keduanya.

"Kau yang seharusnya menjelaskan."

"Tak ada yang harus kujelaskan."

BRAK! TIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN~

Jaejoong terkejut saat Yunho dengan tiba-tiba memukul stir kemudi tepat di bagian tengah hingga menyebabkan klakson berbunyi nyaring. Namun hal itu tak membuatnya takut. Ia malah memberikan tatapan sinis pada Yunho. Tak ada alasan untuk takut. Ia tak salah dalam kasus ini. Justru ia menganggap Yunho lah yang bersalah. Ia sedang enak-enaknya mengobrol dengan Hyung Joong dan tiba-tiba _namja_ tampan itu datang menyeretnya seperti seorang penculik. Ia merasa kesal karena diperlakukan seperti itu dihadapan orang banyak. Sangat memalukan.

Mata musang itu menatap tajam _namja_ cantik di sampingnya. Nafasnya menggebu-gebu karena menahan emosi. Sedangkan yang ditatap sepertinya tidak takut sama sekali. Ia malah membalas menatap tajam Yunho.

"Tak ada yang harus kau jelaskan? Lalu YANG TADI ITU APA?"

"KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK PADAKU?"

"KAU JUGA BERTERIAK PADAKU!"

Keduanya bertatapan tajam. Sembari mengatur nafas bersama karena teriakan dengan tenaga maksimal yang mereka lakukan barusan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Jaejoong tak melepas pandangannya dari sang suami.

"Kau berselingkuh."

BRAK!

Jaejoong segera membuka pintu mobil dengan keras lalu membantingnya. Melangkah cepat memasuki rumah mewah mereka. Yunho yang melihatnya segera menyusul Jaejoong. Kenapa malah Jaejoong yang terlihat marah? Bukankah yang berhak marah di sini adalah dirinya?

Yunho mendapati Jaejoong yang berada di dapur tengah meneguk segelas air. _Namja_ tampan itu lantas menghampirinya. Ia belum menerima penjelasan dari Jaejoong.

"Jelaskan." Pinta Yunho dengan nada memerintah. Walau bagaimanapun ia harus mendengarkan penjelasan Jaejoong terlebih dahulu sebelum mengambil kesimpulan.

Jaejoong mendengus. Ia tahu Yunho sedang dikuasai amarah. Walaupun ia berusaha untuk menjelaskan permasalahan yang terjadi. Toh Yunho akan tetap mengambil kesimpulannya sendiri. Ia sangat tahu watak suaminya itu saat marah.

"Ikuti aku." Perintah Jaejoong. Ia lantas berjalan melewati Yunho.

"Jelaskan terlebih dahulu."

Jaejoong kembali mendengus. Ia lalu mengamit tangan Yunho dan menarik paksa _namja_ itu untuk mengikutinya. Sedangkan sang pemilik tangan terlihat tidak menolak. Ia membiarkan Jaejoong membawanya. Mereka melewati ruang tengah, menaiki tangga kemudian memasuki kamar mereka. Kening Yunho lantas berkerut saat Jaejoong membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Splaassssshhhhh!

"YA! JUNG JAEJOONG! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" pekik Yunho saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba menyiramkan air _shower_ ke tubuhnya. Mulai dari kepala hingga kakinya. Membuat pakaian yang ia kenakan basah kuyup.

"HENTIKAN!" perintah Yunho namun tak digubris sang istri. Jaejoong masih saja menyiramkan air ke tubuh Yunho.

Yunho yang melihatnya tak tinggal diam. Ia segera merebut selang _shower_ dari tangan Jaejoong kemudian membuangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Meredakan emosimu. Kau tidak sadar kepalamu sudah berkukus?"

"Jung Jaejoong!" geram Yunho. Kesal karena disaat seperti ini. Jaejoong masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda.

"Ck. Tidak berhasil ya?" gumam Jaejoong. Ia lantas menerjang tubuh sang suami. Mendorongnya hingga membentur dinding kamar mandi kemudian mencium bibir hati itu ganas.

Yunho yang terkejut segera mendorong bahu Jaejoong. Membuat ciuman brutal yang dilakukan sang _namja_ cantik terlepas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Cara kedua untuk meredam amarah sang beruang." Ucap Jaejoong tersenyum manis kemudian mulai menyambar bibir hati itu lagi.

Awalnya Yunho sempat menolak. Namun lama kelamaan ia terbuai dengan ciuman serta belaian tangan Jaejoong di punggungnya. Ia mulai membalas ciuman sang istri. Melumat bibir _cherry_ kesukaannya sama ganasnya dengan yang Jaejoong lakukan dengan bibir hati miliknya.

Keduanya terengah-engah. Mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya setelah melakukan _deep kiss_ yang mereka lakukan barusan. Ciuman panas yang berlangsung lama tentu menghabiskan pasokan oksigen di paru-paru mereka.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. Tangannya mengelus pipi _namja_ yang dicintainya itu kemudian mengecup bibir Yunho singkat.

"Kau itu tampan, mapan, bertanggung jawab, pengertian, dewasa dan yang paling penting. Kau mencintaiku dengan tulus. Kau pikir untuk apa aku berselingkuh dengan Hyung Joong yang hanya murid SMA? Dia bahkan tidak memiliki perkerjaan. Hanya menghabiskan uang ayahnya untuk bersenang-senang. Manja dan juga kekanak-kanankan. Dia tidak lebih baik darimu bear~ sekarang katakan padaku. Apa alasanku untuk berselingkuh dengannya?"

Yunho terdiam. Memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang Jaejoong lontarkan untuknya.

"Karena dia lebih muda mungkin." Ucap Yunho membuatnya terkekeh sendiri. Kedua tangannya merengkuh pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

"Kau sadar jika kau tua." Sahut Jaejoong terkikik geli.

"Boo~ _Mian_. Aku sempat meragukanmu tadi." Sesal Yunho sembari menyatukan keningnya dan juga kening Jaejoong.

"_Gwanchana_. Aku juga sering cemburu terhadap _fans_-_fans_ mu. Bukankah rasa cemburu itu menunjukkan jika kau mencintaiku."

"U'um. _Mian_. Harusnya aku berpikir positif dan tidak tersulut emosi seperti tadi. Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu bear~ tidak akan pernah."

Keduanya tersenyum lalu kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dalam lumatan-lumatan lembut.

"Apa tanganmu sakit?" tanya Yunho saat ciuman mereka terlepas. Ia meraih tangan kanan Jaejoong yang terlihat memerah di pergelangan tangannya.

"U'um. Yunnie keras sekali memegangnya." Rengek Jaejoong. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Sifat manjanya mulai lagi.

"_Mian_ _ne_?" ucap Yunho sembari mengecupi pergelangan tangan Yunho. Bermaksud mengurangi rasa sakit yang diderita _namja_ cantiknya. Ciumannya lantas naik ke atas dan berakhir di perpotongan leher Jaejoong.

"Eunghhh~ Yun~" Jaejoong melenguh saat bibir tebal Yunho menghisap kuat kulit lehernya.

Mendengar desahan Jaejoong membuat _libido_ Yunho meningkat. Ia segera menghentikan hisapannya untuk menatap wajah cantik istrinya yang telah memerah.

"Kau harus dihukum karena sudah membuatku khawatir Boo~"

Mata _doe_ yang tadinya memejam itu terbuka cepat. Ia lantas menatap khawatir Yunho yang tengah menunjukkan seringaiannya.

"Yu-yun. Besok aku ada pelajaran olahraga."

"Kau pikir aku peduli?"

"Yun~" rengek Jaejoong dengan wajah memelas. Ia tahu Yunhonya akan 'bermain kasar' mengingat kata 'hukuman' yang dilontarkan _namja_ tampan itu. Ia yakin besok ia tidak akan berjalan dengan baik.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Boo~"

Dan dimulailah aksi sang beruang yang menerkam gajah betina miliknya.

_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Jung Yura**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Apel pagi yang dilakukan para siswa dan guru di sekolah Jaejoong memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan di hari senin yang cerah ini. Dan yang menjadi hal yang paling dibenci _namja_ cantik itu. Ia benci jika harus berdiri di bawah terik matahari yang panas. Ia takut jika kulit seputih susunya akan terbakar.

Biasanya ia malas untuk mengikuti salah satu rutinitas sekolahnya ini. Ia lebih baik berada di kantin atau atap sekolah yang pasti lebih baik dari pada lapangan yang penuh dengan siswa ini. Tapi dikarenakan hari ini yang akan berpidato adalah sang suami tercinta. Ia rela untuk berdiri dan berjemur di lapangan sekolahnya sekarang.

Mata _doe_ itu berbinar saat Yunho menaiki podium untuk memulai pidatonya. Dadanya berdegub kencang. Kenapa jadi ia yang gugup?

"Selamat siang." Sapa Yunho membuat Jaejoong kegirangan. Ia terlihat sama seperti _fans_-_fans_ Yunho lainnya.

"Aku di sini ingin memberitahu pengumuman penting untuk kalian semua." Lanjut Yunho membuat semua murid yang mendengarnya termasuk Jaejoong mengerutkan kening dan tanda tanya besar di kepala mereka.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah menikah."

"Ehhhh?" terdengar beberapa pekikan tak percaya dari sebagian murid yang kebanyakan adalah _yeoja_. Apalagi para _fans_ Yunho. Mereka terlihat sangat _shock_. Dan jangan lupakan juga Jaejoong yang ternganga lebar.

Yunho tak membicarakan apapun mengenai pengakuannya ini tadi pagi maupun tadi malam. Tidak sama sekali. Hanya saja, ia mendapati raut wajah Yunho yang terlihat cerah sebelum mereka berangkat tadi. Terlebih Yunho mengajaknya untuk berangkat bersama yang sebelumnya tak pernah mereka lakukan.

"Dan istriku adalah salah satu dari kalian." Ucapnya lagi membuat semua murid saling menoleh ke segala arah. Menebak siapa kira-kira istri sang guru idola. Sedangkan para guru terlihat tenang dan santai. Mereka sudah mengetahui ini sejak lama. Dan tadi pagi Yunho memohon kepada mereka untuk memberitahukan semua murid saat pidatonya nanti.

"Dia adalah," Yunho sengaja menjeda ucapannya agar murid-murid di depannya semakin penasaran.

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak cepat. Ia gugup setengah mati. Ini bahkan lebih mendebarkan ketimbang dilamar Yunho dulu. Tapi dibalik rasa gugupnya, ada rasa bahagia yang amat besar yang ia rasakan. Akhirnya Yunho memberitahu semua teman-temannya bahwa ia adalah istrinya.

"Kim Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho sembari tersenyum lebar ke arah _namja_ cantiknya.

Semua mata segera mengarah pada Jaejoong. Membuat _namja_ cantik itu semakin gugup. Untuk menelan ludahnya saja ia merasa kesulitan. Dipandangi semua orang-orang diselilingmu. Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong bukan?

Yunho yang mengerti keadaan Jaejoong segera menghampiri sang istri. Menarik tangannya untuk meninggalkan lapangan tempat berlangsungnya apel pagi.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong setelah mampu menetralkan rasa gugupnya. Ia masih berlari bersama Yunho yang mengajaknya ke tempat parkir guru.

"Berkencan." Ucap Yunho sembari membuka pintu audi miliknya.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku tentang hal ini?" tanya Jaejoong menolak untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia melipat kedua tangannya kemudian mengerucutkan bibir _cherry_ yang langsung dikecup Yunho.

"_Surprise_ untuk _anniversary_ pernikahan kita."

Jaejoong segera menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Ia bahkan lupa jika hari ini adalah hari pernikahan mereka. _Namja_ cantik itu lantas memeluk Yunho dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu Bear~"

"_Nado. Nado sarange_ Boo~"

_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Jung Yura**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Sepeninggal pasangan Yunjae, semua murid yang menyaksikan pengakuan guru tampan mereka itu tampak _shock_. Bahkan beberapa _yeoja_ yang menjadi _fans_ Yunho jatuh pingsan secara hampir bersamaan. Mereka tidak menyangka sama sekali jika guru dan murid yang hampir setiap hari bertengkar dan berkejar-kejaran itu adalah sepasang suami istri. Benar-benar fakta yang mengejutkan.

Tapi dari sekian banyak wajah tercengang sekaligus patah hati. Ada tampang kesal penuh rasa dongkol dan itu adalah milik Shim Changmin. Wajahnya memberengut tak suka menyaksikan kejadian barusan.

"Ini artinya ancamanku tidak berarti lagi bukan? Aisshh! MAKANANKU~" ucapnya frustasi sembari mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Jung Yura**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

**END**

YEAYY~ AKHIRNYA FF TERAKHIR BERHASIL DIPOST. HAPPY ANNIVERSARY YUNJAE. MOGA MAKIN LANGGENG, TAMBAH MESRA DAN CEPAT-CEPAT GO PUBLIC HAHAHAHHAA...

INI FF HASIL COLAB AMA JUNG YURA MY SOULMATE. JADI HARAP DIMAKLUMI JIKA ADA PERUBAHAN BAHASA. INI FF ASLINYA PUNYA YURA. EUN CUMA BANTU NERUSIN AMPE TAMAT AJA. HAHAHHAA... CERITANYA PASARAN YAH? HARAP MAKLUM KEKE.

UNTUK PUZZLE YANG EUN BIKIN APA ADA YANG BISA MENYELESAIKANNYA? KALO ADA WAH~ CHUKKAE~ ANDA BENAR-BENAR READER YANG JELI. JADI PUZZLE NYA ITU BERADA DI JUDUL DARI SETIAP FF YANG EUN POST. MULAI DARI JUDUL FF PERTAMA MPE TERAKHIR. OKE INI EUN URUTKAN.

Your eyes

Untouchable

Not same _cherry_ again

Jaejoong wish

A camp rock

Externally

JADI... KITA AMBIL HURUF PERTAMA DARI SETIAP JUDUL YANG AKAN MEMBENTUK KATA?

YUP! BENER Y.U.N.J.A.E.

JADI... ADAKAH YANG BISA MENYELESAIKAN PUZZLE INI. UNTUK YURA MENGECUALIAN. TENTU ANDA UDAH TAU JAWABANNYA.

OKE. INI HANYA PERMAINAN. TAK ADA HADIAH SAMA SEKALI. GKGK. MAU HADIAH? CIPOK DARI EUN AJAH YAH? #ditendang

OKE. CUKUP BACOTANNYA. SEKALI LAGI HAPPY ANNIVERSARY YUNJAE~

SEE YA NEXT MY FF ^^


End file.
